


October 11th: Snow

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My girl is surprisingly vanilla in this sinful shot, RIP dragon!Akira, Sex Magic, Temperature Play, Witch!Eira, dragon!Akira, fantasy!au, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: “You have no objections to this…”A hand gently trails down his cheek, frizzy black hair caked in powdery white snow.“Do you?”His Adam’s Apple bobs up and down as he swallows, thickly. Concern dances in her eyes, flickers across her face as she frowns oh so lightly.“I do not.”





	October 11th: Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freebird97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/gifts).

The night air is soothing, yet heat surges through his body.

Warmth tickles his skin; a soft hot spell whispers in his blood.

“Someone may come _anytime_,” she coos sweetly.

He opens his mouth. A finger silences him.

“Let me please you tonight.”

Overhead, _snow_ gently falls from grey clouds.


End file.
